Faded Roses
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: HK 'verse Toichi's just trying to be a normal seventeen year old thief, but when a one night stand comes with repercussions, he does what any good teenager does and flees the trouble. Third in a crack series, see profile for others, yaoi, crack
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Written for a friend who requested more of this universe. Please note it's a crack soap opera. You'll be horribly lost if you don't read "Night Child" and "Little Conversations" first.

**Faded Roses**

_Sometimes you think you've gotten over a person, but when you see his smile, you suddenly realize you're just pretending you got over him to ease the pain of knowing he'll never be yours._  
–_Unknown_

"Toichi, man you have got to try this, it's incredible!"

Toichi smiled at his rather drunk friend, leaning forward to take a sip of the drink offered him, desperate not to gag on the heavy taste of alcohol coating his tounge. "It's...interesting, I'll give you that." he said with a smile, leaning back in the booth and taking a long drink of his water to wash away the lingering taste.

He crossed his legs under the table and scrunched down a bit as the bartender took another visual sweep of the bar. He was still three years under the legal drinking age and often his friends had to sneak the smaller teen in with them when they went out for a pub crawl.

It was one of the annoying aspects of being seventeen and attending university, you couldn't do the same things your friends would, at least, not without a great deal of hassle.

And Toichi didn't even know why he did it, considering he hated to drink. The numbness, the unclear thinking, all of it was distasteful to the detective cum thief. Anything that dulled his senses annoyed him.

"Come on, kid. I want to dance." Miyako pulled Toichi from his seat in the middle of the booth, dragging the teenager out onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck as she started to move to the techno beat pulsing around them.

Toichi laughed, holding her close, almost keeping her upright as they moved, his eyes scanning the bar by habit as he took note of everyone and everything. A man in a dim corner caught his eye and he gave Miyako a twirl as he watched the man, studying him. The man looked distinctly familiar, but in a way that Toichi couldn't place him, as if he were echoing a memory that Toichi couldn't recall.

"Oy, Miyako, do you know him?" Toichi asked, gesturing with his head to the man.

Miyako, who knew everyone, turned, blinking at the man, tilting her head before shrugging. "Na, looks a bit like your dad though, if he lost the classes and didn't comb his hair.

"Hmm, you might be right," Toichi said, turning her again, pulling his eyes away from the man, though he couldn't get the man's image out of his head.

And in fact, Toichi soon found himself friendless, refusing their offers to walk him home as he stared at the man still sitting alone in the corner, nursing beer after beer. He smiled and flagged down one of the few waitress' that didn't care about his age, ordering a drink, gesturing to the man. The waitress nodded and took the drink to the man, pointing out Toichi as the sender.

The man raised an eyebrow at Toichi, studying him for a long moment before nodding and taking a sip. Toichi took that as an invitation and slid into the booth across from the man, now recognizing him as he got a clear look.

Edogawa Conan, prodigal detective who had moved with his long time lover to America when Toichi had been two. Toichi had heard rumours that the detective had returned when his relationship with Halibara had died out but he had ever met the man.

And now he was sitting across from Toichi, something his father had always warned him not to do, if he cared about keeping his night job a secret.

"Kuroba-kun," Conan said, his voice heavily slurred from alcohol. "Where's your better half?"

Toichi blinked slowly, before a smile curved over his lips, tounge tucked between his teeth as he realized Conan thought he was his father.

Which meant that Toichi had an opening he could exploit.

"Home, with the kids," Toichi said, waving over the waitress again and ordering his father's favorite drink, a chocolate chip cookie, before crossing his legs under the table, making sure his foot brushed Conan's calf as he did. "When did you come back?"

Conan rested his head on his fist, watching Toichi before giving a half shrug. "A couple weeks ago, just got finished moving in."

"I haven't seen you at heists," Toichi said, adding a pout, as if Conan's absence had been truly heart breaking.

"I didn't see the use, I'd never get you anyway." Conan said, a touch of bitterness creeping into his voice. "Never was able to catch you."

Toichi blinked, sipping the sweet drink, turning that over in his mind. Toichi was a trained detective, and more then that, a trained observer of humans. He had long ago taught himself to read between the lines of what someone was saying.

Not catching Kid wasn't what was disappointing and bitter to Conan, not catching _Kaito_, was. Toichi hid a smile, chewing on his straw. He remembered the stories his parents had told him about the 'good old days', when they were chasing each other around, before they finally caved and had a relationship in spite of their jobs and morals.

A prominent feature early on, had been the precocious detective that had always seemed to turn up at Kid heists near Tokyo and Beika. A small child that could out think either of his parents and always seemed to be there to foil Kaito's plans.

Apparently, Conan had a more personal reason for chasing Kid then just to see him in handcuffs.

"Always one step behind," Conan continued, staring morosely into his drink. "Behind you, behind Hakuba...even behind Ai."

"What happened with you and Ai?" Toichi asked, tilting his head curiously, focusing on the ex for the moment as he plotted what he could do now.

"She got bored," Conan said and gave a laugh. "Ten years together and she just up and got bored. Walked out without even a word."

Toichi winced, feeling absolute pity for Conan. That was definitely no way to end a relationship, especially one that had lasted ten years. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I guess I should have seen it coming." Conan drained the rest of his drink and waved the waitress over for another. "So why are you here instead of at home with the husband and kids?"

Toichi licked his lips, trying to think up something plausible before shrugging, leaning back in the booth slightly. "Needed a break. It's hard to get some breathing room with two detectives and a pre-teen in the house."

Conan smirked, sipping his new drink. "Yes, I could see how that would be hard for a world renowned jewel thief," he said, watching Toichi's tounge as it peeked out again to allow some of the drink to dribble onto it.

Toichi smiled inwardly as he noticed Conan's stare and closed his eyes, sticking his tounge further out, flicking it against the dangling straw, gathering the slowly sliding droplets, giving the faintest of moans as the sweet taste of sugar and chocolate coated his tounge.

He allowed his eyes to slowly open, pinning Conan as he swirled his tounge around the straw to get the last few droplets before slipping the straw back into his drink. He leaned forward on the table, crooking a finger that lured Conan in. He leaned into the older man's ear, breathing against it for a second before speaking. "Didn't you ever learn it's not polite to stare?"

Conan turned his head to reply and Toichi surged forward, kissing him, not allowing him to speak. Conan groaned softly, reaching up and threading a hand into the boy's mussed hair, holding him tighter as he opened his mouth to the probing tounge.

Toichi's eyes shut as the taste of alcohol, fruit and an underlying spice exploded across his tounge. He shifted, trying to keep in contact with Conan's mouth as he moved around the table, crawling into Conan's side of the booth, almost in the detective's lap as he hungrily kissed him, his hands burring into the dark strands of hair, holding Conan's mouth to his.

Conan groaned, his arms wrapping around the lithe, small body pressed against his, a hunger surging through him as his hands strayed over the younger man's back and shoulders. One hand slid down, cupping the rounded curve of Toichi's rear, giving it a squeeze as he pulled away from kiss as he stared down into Toichi's eyes. "Let's get out of here."

Toichi allowed his lips to curl into a smirk, licking Conan's lips. "Lead the way."

--

Conan stared up at the average looking house, on the average looking street and swallowed thickly. He couldn't get the night he spent with, whom he thought was Kuroba Kaito. It had been...incredible. Nothing like his fantasies, but then again, the reality never was. He knew he wanted more, and it was time to take it.

Taking a deep breath, he strode up the walk, amused at the sheer normalcy of the house, despite how abnormal some of it's participants were. Knocking on the door, he shifted nervously, wondering, again, what the hell he was doing.

The question was answered when the door opened and Kaito peered out, before breaking out in a wide grin. "Edogawa-kun!" The detective soon found himself with an armful of thief, Kaito hugging him tightly. Conan wrapped his arms around the body against his, confused for a moment at the difference in bulk from what he expected, before shrugging it off, remembering how drunk he had been the night he had been with his hopeful lover.

Kaito pulled away, still full of grins and sunshine. "Come in, I can't believe you didn't call us to tell us you were in town!" Kaito said, leading Conan into the house and gesturing to the guest slippers for him, calling for his husband. "Saguru! Company!"

Saguru poked his head out of the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose, blinking at them before grinning. "Conan-kun!"

Conan coloured slightly as he was hugged by the British detective, trying to reign in his anger and jealousy as he gave Saguru a hug back.

"Dad where are the..." Toichi trailed off as his eyes rested on Conan and he turned, intent on heading back upstairs and hiding.

"Toichi, come down and greet Edogawa-kun, you've always wanted to meet him!"

Toichi stilled before turning and heading back down the stairs, staring at the floor. Conan watched the teen approach, a feeling of confusion and horrific understanding starting in his brain. The pieces slammed into place when Toichi raised his head, blinking what were now brown eyes at Conan.

"Hello, Edogawa-san," Toichi said, giving a low bow before raising up again, waiting for the hammer to fall.

Conan stared, then glanced at Kaito, noticing the differences. There were more lines on Kaito's face, as well as Kaito being a shade darker then Toichi. Looking back at the teen, he swallowed thickly. "How old _are_ you?"

Toichi smiled softly. "I'm seventeen, sir."

Conan couldn't decide weither to go pale over the boy's youth or thank the gods that Toichi was at least legal.

Kaito and Saguru looked between the pair, confused, and in Saguru's case slightly suspicious. "What's going on?" Saguru asked, looking at his son, then Conan, unsure whom he should question more.

"Ooo, Toichi, you're right, he is gorgeous," Mika said, sitting on the stairs, giggling. "Guess that means you're right about how good he is at kissing."

Toichi paled and his parents heads snapped around, staring at the pair. Conan suddenly had the urge to run very, very quickly.

"Explain," Saguru said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Er..." Toichi started, rubbing the back of his head.

"I met Toichi in a club a few nights ago," Conan said easily, staring at the boy. "I will confess to being drunk and spending time with Toichi that wasn't entirely innocent."

Toichi blinked, staring at his father, who was slowly turning red as he processed what Conan said. Toichi shifted closer to Kaito, using his more easy going father as a shield from Saguru.

"He's seventeen and you're thirty-seven!" Saguru exploded, finally, a bit shocked himself that the first thing out of his mouth referred to their ages.

"Umm, he's twenty-seven," Toichi said, shrinking back as Saguru glared at him.

"He was born the same year as your father and I, he's thirty-seven," Kaito said, glaring at Conan.

Toichi blinked, trying to figure this out, counting on his fingers, confused, while Conan took an involuntary step back from Kaito, watching the rage growing in those rich blue eyes, fearing Kaito was about to break one of his primary rules as Kid.

"I swear I thought he was older..." Conan tried. "And, not your son."

"Well yes, the lack of resemblance to either of us might do that, oh wait! He looks _exactly like me_." Kaito yelled.

"And that's why I thought he was you!" Conan yelled back before paling more at the sudden silence.

Toichi was trying desperately to hide, while Kaito and Saguru stared at Conan in shock. "W...what?" Kaito managed to get out, desperately hoping he didn't hear what he thought he did.

"I thought he was you," Conan said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I told you, I was drunk and he was there and...it's been years since I've seen you, Kaito." Conan opened his eyes, looking at the thief standing across from him. "He looked every bit as I remembered you, and did nothing to dissuade me of the notion of his identity."

"Don't blame me for your perversions," Toichi mumbled, but no one really paid any attention to him as they were too busy trying to process this little revelation.

"What, exactly, did you do with my son?" Saguru asked, trying to move past the fact that Conan had feelings for his husband...whom looked exactly like their son...whom looked like Conan. His head spun a bit trying to follow that.

"We had sex, Hakuba-san, that's what we did. Do you want to know how many times and in what positions?" Conan said, frustrated and annoyed. Yes, Toichi was younger then him, but he was of age and consenting. He didn't appreciate being treated like a child molester.

"I do," Mika piped up only to be silenced by Toichi and Kaito glaring at her.

"Toichi, go upstairs," Saguru said, his eyes not leaving Conan's face.

"Dad!"

"Now!"

Toichi pouted, stomping up the stairs in a huff that only a teenager could manage, Mika jumping up and running after him, intent on getting the details from her brother.

"And you," Saguru said, advancing on Conan who backed up. "I want you out of my house and out of my son's life. I don't want to hear from you, about you or even see your face, ever."

"Right," Conan said, glaring back at Saguru. He glanced at Kaito before turning and slipping on his shoes, heading from the house.

--

"Do you know the story of Oedipus, Toichi?" Mika asked, leaning against her brother's door, watching the teen in the window.

Toichi gave a laugh, staring up at the stars glittering in the sky, his tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. "Oedipus was a cripple who did some things, then met a man on the road and killed him. He answered an insanely easy riddle from an equally insane creature and was rewarded his mother's hand in marriage and had many kids, thus began a long line of crack psychology."

"Uncle Conan looks like dad," she pointed out, as if this information was in dire need of light being shed on it.

"I know."

"Do you hate him?"

Toichi drew in a shuddering breath, turning to look at his sister over his shoulder. "Which one? The man I seduced who thought I was my father? The one who lords over this family and spends every moment he can telling us what failures we are with his eyes? Or the one who looks at me with such disgust that it makes me want to shrivel and die inside? Which one should I hate, Mika?" He turned away again, studying the stars as if they could answer his question. Finally, after a long moment of silence he spoke again. "I think I love him," he whispered.

"Who?"

Toichi gave her a weak smile before pushing himself out of the window. Mika ran to it, leaning out, a tear sliding down her cheek as she watched her brother sail off into the night, his pain a haunting echo.

--

Conan glanced at the door, attempting to ignore the furious pounding on it as he took another sip of his beer. Unfortunately the pounding on the door was starting to match the pounding in his head. Grunting, he stood and made his way to the door, opening it. Finding Kaito staring back at him, he was tempted to shove the door closed again.

"Come in," he muttered, moving away from the door, heading for the kitchen to get a refill of beer.

Kaito followed him in, trying to reign in the anger he was still feeling at this man. He waited until Conan was digging into the fridge, moving up behind him. When Conan straightened and turned, he found himself pressed against Kaito, blinking down at him. Kaito grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking Conan hard, smashing their lips together.

Conan blinked, confused, before groaning as Kaito's tounge forced it's way into his mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Kaito was actually here and kissing him. Conan gave into the kiss, giving back what was offered, pressing Kaito closer to him.

Kaito managed to push Conan back against the refrigerator, pressing his body tightly against the detective's, groaning as Conan pressed his hips against Kaito's, taking control of their kiss, eager and hungry. He pulled away before he could lose himself, licking his lips as he looked up at Conan. "Is this what you wanted? Is this what you dreamed about when you fucked my son?"

"You already know the answer to that, Kaito." Conan growled, pushing past the thief who followed him.

"Why?"

"Why what, Kaito?"

"Why him, why me...why didn't you _say_ anything?"

Conan laughed at that, flopping onto the couch and looking up at Kaito. "I was eight years old when you married Saguru, what exactly was I supposed to say? 'Please Mr. Thief, ignore the fact I'm under age and prepubescent and fuck me until I pass out', yeah, that would have worked _real _well, if I wanted you to knock me out and dump me off in an institution."

"I wouldn't have dumped you at an institution," Kaito said but Conan waved him off.

"No, but you would have done something that would have prevented me from living a life outside of being baby-sat twenty-four hours a day...or just kept me away from your heists which would have archived the same effect, utter boredom and annoyance."

"That doesn't answer why Toichi," Kaito pointed out, giving up on finding any answers about the past. True, he wouldn't have been agreeable to a relationship with someone who was visibly eight, even if they were mentally eighteen. Conan was nothing more, even in the best of times, a close friend. One of the few who knew about both parts of his life and accepted him.

"What's to say? I told you, I was drunk, depressed, he was there, and he looked like you. I'm not sorry I did it, I'm sorry that it caused a rift in your family, but honestly, he's a grown boy who knew what he was doing. Eventually you have to cut the aprons strings, Kaito."

"No I don't," Kaito said, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing he sounded a bit stubborn and spoiled, but Toichi was his baby, his tiny prince. It was bad enough he had relented and allowed Toichi to join in on heists, he was _not_ going to allow his son to hang out in bars and pick up strange men. That was just too far.

"And just how long are you going to try to keep him a child, Kaito? He's seventeen, the same age you were when you became Kid, the same age as Saguru when he came here to start a new life,"

"The same age you were, when you had your entire world ripped away and had to live another life," Kaito interrupted, uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his hips instead, fidgety from the conversation. "And you're right, he _is_ the same age I was when I became a thief, when Saguru ran off, so why do you wonder why I want to keep him innocent and safe? It's bad enough he saw his first dead body when he was five, solved his first case when he was twelve, I don't want him to loose any more of his innocence. He should be out having fun not..."

"Out having fun?" Conan said dryly. "He's too old for hopscotch, no matter what you may want, Kaito. I know what it's like to watch someone grow up too fast."

"How could you, you're not a parent," Kaito said angrily.

"No, I'm not. But I watched a group of children grow up faster then they should, lose their innocence case by case until they became jaded to the world. And I helped, because I couldn't keep them safe and their innocence intact." Conan said, sipping his beer.

Kaito stared at Conan before suddenly letting out a whoosh of breath, collapsing onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them as he stared at the table. "I don't like it," he said softly, tugging at a piece of carpet before looking up at Conan. "Why can't he just stay five-years-old?"

"Because everyone has to grow up sometime. If we all stayed five we would be stuck in a world of small children, with no adults to take care of us...and then we'd eventually die and there would be no one else because we were too young to have children."

"Bastard," Kaito said idly, not actually wanting an answer to his question.

"I try," Conan said before offering Kaito his beer.

Kaito took the bottle, taking a long drink, frowning as his cellphone started to wring merrily. He fished it out of his pocket and opened it, blinking at his husband's name before answering. The beer bottle hit the floor, spilling it's contents across the carpet as Kaito listened to what Saguru had to say.

Conan looked up, alarmed, standing and making a move toward Kaito but unsure what to do. Instead he got a towel to mop up the spilled beer, raising an eyebrow questioningly as Kaito hung up, his hands shaking.

"Toichi is missing," Kaito whispered.

--

Conan and Kaito had arrived home to find Saguru in a panic and Mika sitting on the couch, where her father could keep an eye on her while they tried to find Toichi. After calling his friends, Nakamori and Aoko, the university, even trying Heiji and Akako's as a last resort, Saguru was now on the phone with the police station, his face growing steadily redder as he listened to the man on the other end.

"My child is MISSING, and all you can do is stand there, twiddling your thumbs and saying that because he's a teenager I have to wait TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING HOURS for you to even start looking for him?!" Saguru slammed the phone down, ignoring the rather shocked looks from those in the house as he stormed upstairs.

Conan turned to Kaito, raising a questioning eyebrow and Kaito shook his head at the other detective, jogging up the stairs after his husband.

Mika sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her face on them. "He doesn't mean this, you know." She whispered, turning her head and looking at the man who had been a part of her family and yet not for all the time she had been alive. Her great 'Uncle Conan" Saguru had raved about him her whole life.

...he wasn't as impressive as she thought he would be.

"Who doesn't?" Conan asked, looking at the small girl who had been thrust into the middle of this drama.

"Toichi. He's really a nice boy...he's just..." she trailed off before smiling at Conan. "He's utterly insane. We all are."

"I've noticed," Conan said dryly. He sat on the couch next to her, slumping slightly.

"Sooo, why are you here?" Mika asked, tilting her head in such a way that Conan was reminded of a curious owl. "I thought daddy was mad at you,"

"Er, which one's daddy?"

"Kaito is daddy, Saguru is dada...or father if I'm annoyed."

"Ah. I'm not sure how mad your daddy is, really, but he agreed when I asked if he wanted me to join him so here I am."

"Oh." Mika turned her head back towards the stairs, listening to the sounds of her parents talking in their bedroom for a moment before she turned back to Conan, pinning him with eyes too wise for a ten-year-old. "You hurt him, you know?"

"I know," Conan said, not sure who she meant by 'him', but figuring it didn't matter. He knew he hurt a lot of people with this mess, from her older brother to her parents, and probably people he wasn't even thinking about.

"You should kiss him and make it better."

Conan coughed and peered at the girl, wondering just what the hell went through her mind, then remembered she was Kaito's kid and the answer to that question would probably scar him for life. "I don't think that will work, Mika-chan."

"It works when daddy does it," Mika said and suddenly she was twisting her body until she was curled in Conan's lap. "Did you _really_ get turned into a kid when you were seventeen?"

Conan wrapped an arm loosely around Mika's waist, making sure the girl didn't fall, nodding at her question. "I really did. Who told you about that?"

"Daddy. He said you were Kudo Shinichi before you were turned tiny and had to take on another name, like daddy did when he became a thief. He said it was funny, watching this 'great detective' chasing after him as a first grader."

Conan made a face at that, before smiling at Mika. "At least I had a reason to act like a child, your father never had any excuse besides his own idiocy."

Mika giggled, turning so she could rest her head against Conan's shoulder, watching the stairs. She was silent for a moment before looking up at Conan. "Could we turn Toichi into a child? Then I would be older and could tell him what to do and make sure he's not stupid."

"I doubt we could do that, Mika-chan. But you can still tell him what to do."

"Nuh huh, every time I try he ties my scarves together in knots I can't get free!"

Conan smiled, petting the girl's brunette curls, letting one of the spirals twist around his finger. "That doesn't mean you should give up, Mika. If you really think your brother's being stupid you need to tell him. He might not always listen, and I know that it's hard to watch someone you love ignore you and be an idiot, but one day...one day it will pay off."

"Like tonight?" Mika asked softly and when Conan looked at her, confused, she sighed, playing with his fingers as she looked away. "Toichi ran away," she said softly, staring at Conan's hands, comparing the size of their fingers before sniffling. "He took his glider and jumped out the window."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, princess?" Saguru asked softly from the doorway and both looked up, to see Kaito and Saguru standing there in the shadowy stairwell, watching them.

Mika sniffed again, burring her face in Conan's chest, mumbling something. Conan gently reached out and turned her head. "Try again," he said softly, brushing a thumb over his cheek calmingly.

"Toichi wouldn't have wanted me to," she said again, before turning slightly, looking at her parents. "Are you mad at me?"

Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, baby, I just wish you would have told us. This is one of the important things you need to tell someone, even if it hurts Toichi."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Kaito crossed the room, picking her up from Conan's lap and hugging her tightly.

"I know, baby." he said, resting his head on her cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He looked at Saguru, who shrugged, unknowing where to go from there any more then his husband did.

--

"It's rather hard to commit suicide by stabbing yourself in the back, Inspector." Toichi said, shoving his hands into his pockets, staring down at the body at his feet. "Especially if you stab yourself and then throw yourself off of the building." Toichi backed up a step as the blood started slipping towards him, his body still shaking slightly from the sudden appearance of a body falling at his feet.

"Are you quite sure, Kuroba-kun? I remember a case a few years back where a suicide victim stabbed himself by jumping on a knife impaled in ice."

Toichi gave a bitter smile, remembering hearing of that case from his father. He willed away the feelings of guilt and pain that surged through him at the mention of the case, and the memory of the detective who solved it. "I'm sure, sir." He took a pair of gloves from one of the officers, slipping them onto his hands before kneeling and carefully rolling the deceased over. He pointed to the knife wound, carefully demonstrating his thoughts without touching the body and contaminate evidence. "The knife when in at an odd angle, it's impossible to do that yourself. Granted by falling on the knife you could get it lodged that way, but then it would be impossible to get off the roof in a manner of jumping as the knife sliced through the spinal nerves. At best he could have stabbed himself in the back by falling, and then rolling off the building, but it didn't appear that way to me when he almost hit me."

"Alright, I'll send some men up to the roof. Think you want to go up with them, you always were good at finding things those idiots missed."

"No thanks, Inspector," Toichi said, removing the gloves and adding them to an evidence bag. "I have...plans." He gave an apologetic bow, before the Inspector waved him off, smiling fondly at the boy.

Toichi was headed down the street, continuing on his path to the friend he was staying the night with, when suddenly an arm darted out of a shadowed alley, grabbing the boy around the neck and jerking him backwards. Toichi opened his mouth to scream and suddenly found a cloth stuffed into it, causing him to choke, before duct tape was wrapped around his head and mouth. His hands were wrenched behind his back and tied with what felt like braided rope, his wrists numbing from the tightness, shoulders aching. A strip of cloth was wrapped around his eyes, then secured a few times with more duct tape, making sure he truly couldn't see.

His captor lifted him up, carrying him over their shoulder as they jogged down the alley to a waiting van. Toichi was literally tossed in, his head banging hard against the floor of the van. The captor tied his legs and slammed the door before Toichi could roll back over, climbing into the front of the van which appeared to have been blocked off from the back with a plywood wall.

Toichi groaned around the wad of cloth in his mouth, wiggling and twisting, trying at first to get his hands free, then to jolt his cellphone free of his pants. Neither was very successful and he had to stop after a few minutes to simply control his breathing (and the urge to panic when he realized he wasn't breathing well through his nose).

While he was still trying to regulate his breathing, the van stopped and his captor got out. There were a few painful minutes of silence, when Toichi wondered what was going on and what was going to happen to him, before the door was opened and Toichi was dragged out by his ankles. His upper body impacted painfully with the ground, head bouncing merrily off the edge of the van before he managed to position himself so he wouldn't knock it against the street.

With his vision gone, his sense of smell and hearing took over. There was a musty, oily odor filling his nose, making him gag, the stench of decay a bitter after note. The sounds of trucks and cargo trains could be heard faintly, which meant he was near a production yard of some sort. He could also hear metal creaking, which, judging by the amount, equaled warehouses.

And the only place around town with both of those items, would be the run down, "Factory Row". A decrepit, dying section of warehouses and factories that were slowly going under and being left to rust away. It was home to thieves, transients and others who couldn't fit in with the rest of the town, staffed by the last few workers who were gainfully employed, rough, dirty men who would put in an honest day's work and then drink it all away in the night (if they weren't busy with more illegal activities. It wasn't unusual to turn up a dead body or three in one of the falling apart warehouses).

Toichi swallowed thickly as he realized where he was, fear shooting up his spine. It would take his parents and the police a long time to realize he was actually missing, and then even longer to track down his location considering his activities after he had left the house. By the time they actually found out he _was_ an abuductee, and then managed to trace his location, he could have been dead ten times over.

He felt his captor grab his ankles again, and he hissed as he was dragged across the rough, glass strewn street. Shards of glass and rocks cut into his skin, making him try to grit his teeth in spite of the cloth hindering the movement.

The sounds of distant work and rustling metal changed, now it was more of a high clanking sound from left over chains and pulleys, matched up with the hurried rustling of the rats that had taken lodging in the building. He was dragged across a creaking wooden floor, the feeling of the wood getting steadily colder, indicating a basement of some sort below him, and then suddenly there was no floor and he was tumbling through the air, landing hard on what smelled like a pile of molded cloth and sawdust.

He started sneezing violently, wishing desperately he could couch, rolling over and trying to sort out what was still working. His left arm was rather numb, almost feeling like a dead weight against his side. He didn't try moving it for the moment, preferring to see if he had broken it after his parents found him. His middle finger on his right hand and for some reason his toes felt a bit tingly, but that could have been the fact he was tied up so tightly.

Everything else seemed to work right, and if he had a concussion he couldn't tell, so instead he decided to simply lay there, and put his mind to use, processing the smells and sounds that came to him, and failing to feel a breeze from fresh air coming into the basement, which would indicate a way out.

--

"Why did you kiss me?" Conan asked, standing next to Kaito on the roof as they watched Saguru and Mika below, the Hakuba members of the family talking with a police inspector that had seen Toichi earlier that evening.

"To make a point," Kaito replied in a tight voice, kneeling down, watching his husband's face intently, hoping they would find a lead.

"What point was that, and stop kneeling, the light if flashing off your monicle."

Kaito sighed, straightening and turning towards Conan. "I don't remember, all right? I went there and intended to beat the living shit out of you for what you did to my son and things went...sidewaise."

"Did you enjoy it?" Conan shoved his hands into his pocket, watching Kaito who had turned away again to stare at his husband and daughter.

"Just...drop it, Conan."

Conan opened his mouth to reply when a playing card went flying up into the air, caught deftly by Kaito. He flipped the card over and frowned. Conan moved closer, looking over his shoulder, trying to ignore the wafting scent of Kaito's cologne as he stared at the two of spades, wondering what it could mean.

"Our turn," Kaito said, pocketing the card before leaping off the building, glider snapping out and catching the air.

Conan shook his head, watching the thief circle, starting a tight spiral patern that would spread out as he passed over the buildings. Conan had no idea what Kaito could see from that height, but after the years he used the glider, he must have had some trick for seeing the ground. He turned his attention to Saguru and Mika, watching them walk away before moving away from the edge of the building. A soft yet eager smile crossed his lips and he took off running, leaping from the roof of the building, wanting to shout as he took to the air, falling towards the earth.

_TBC_


	2. Devil from the Past

**Chapter Two: Devil from the Past**

_Hatred can run deep, but turn it into fuel for the fire and it is no longer hatred…it is insanity. _

–_Tracy W. Chan_

He could hear footsteps, slowly trailing down unseen stairs, followed by the click of...something, that caused the edges of his blindfold to glow. Swallowing, he shifted, hiding his more then probably broken arm, laying in wait as he counted each footstep, not that it would help him, as he had never seen where he was held before.

"It's been a long time, sweet." A voice purred far too close to his ear and Toichi groaned, wanting to bang his head against a wall.

"Please, God not you," he whispered. Out of all the cases he had in his short life, there was only one that haunted him, one that kept him awake in the dead of night, forcing him to fly lest his thoughts consume him.

When Toichi was fifteen, he had a boyfriend that he was madly and utterly in love with. And like any boy (or girl) in love, Toichi overlooked his lover's...quirks, though most would call them flaws. He ignored the possessiveness, the jealousy, the random threats that Toichi knew would never come true (mostly for the fact he could drop quick his lover across a football field if he wanted).

At lest, Toichi ignored them until his best friend turned up missing...and later dead. It had been a hard case, emotional and wearing, draining both himself and his father, but in the end, they had found the murderer, and he had been, if Toichi recalled correctly, locked away for what should have been the rest of his natural life.

Which didn't explain, _why_ Yuki, his former lover, a convicted murder and all around bastard, was kneeling next to him, his hot, heavy breath burning Toichi's ear.

"Of course it's me, sweet. Who else would you expect?" There was a warning note in Yuki's voice, a silent threat that Toichi read loud and clear.

He was tempted to tell Yuki exactly who he could expect it to be, but figured it wasn't worth pissing the man off just for a bit of bitter spite.

"Why are you out, Yuki?" Toichi said, his voice bland, weary. He was starting to regret leaving his house, no matter how upset he had been. Facing his parents would be far better then being alone, bound up, at the mercy of this lunatic.

"Apparently my lawyers, dear, sweet things that they are, found a...conflict of interest, in one of the key witnesses in my case. Well I just _had_ to be released after that, since said witness' testimony was the clinching factor in my trial."

_Conflict of interest? What could have possi...oh no._

"It was me, wasn't it?" Toichi breathed, remembering there had been some pre-trial concerns over the fact Toichi was not only the dependent's lover, but the deceased's close friend, as well as the second civilian lead on the case.

But that had been smoothed over before they went to trial!

"Yes, my sweet. You're pretty little lies," Yuki's tounge flicked over Toichi's lips, causing Toichi's stomach to roll violently. "They were all erased. Such pretty, vicious little lies for a pretty, vicious little whore."

Toichi gasped, as Yuki grabbed his broken arm, twisting it violently. He fought against the urge to pass out, biting into his lip until it bled. This was of course, a mistake, as Yuki found the sight of Toichi bleeding incredibly erotic.

Toichi forced himself not to bite on Yuki's tounge as it invaded his mouth, doing his best not to react either positively or negatively. It had always been the best approach, when dealing with an enraged Yuki.

"Tell me, sweet. Tell me, every little dirty thing you did with him." Yuki whispered, biting harshly on Toichi's cheek, before soothing it with his tounge.

Toichi squeezed his eyes shut under his blindfold, stomach again doing an exotic dance as the words sent his mind spiraling back two years, when Yuki had handcuffed Toichi to his bed and hurled accusations at him regarding Toichi's relationship with his now dead friend. Every denial Toichi had uttered had earned him another bruise and another slur.

"Yuki," Toichi whispered, his voice pleading. "Please, lover..." He swallowed thickly, feeling tears pooling over his closed eyes, trapped by the duct tape. "Please, you know you're my only man.." Toichi screamed as something sharp and burning hot slid over his bared stomach, leaving a trail of fiery pain behind it.

"Tell me!" Yuki roared and Toichi gave a broken whimper, his mind too far gone in his memories to even think of resisting, telling any lie he could think of that might make the pain stop.

--

"I hate this!" Saguru yelled, throwing his keys and wallet across the room before falling onto the couch, burring his head in his hands.

"We all hate this, lover, but throwing a fit won't help." Kaito muttered as he loosened his tie, removing his top hat and handing it to Mika who hung up up. "We just...have to find more clues, more...arrows pointing us to him."

"There aren't anymore, Kaito." Saguru said, raising his head so he could look up at his husband. "The last shred of evidence were those tire tracks and they lead no where."

"They lead somewhere, we just don't know where." Conan muttered, falling into a chair. He accepted a beer from Mika, taking a long drink before letting his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. "There had to be evidence somewhere. Some clue, some..."

"Someone?" Mika said softly, staring at the television. Her face was white, the first hints of fear around her eyes as she stared at the brunette man on the screen, watching as he walked out of the local prison. Kaito and Saguru turned, both cursing violently when they saw the images.

"Umm, anyone want to clue in the guy who hasn't been in Japan in nearly seventeen years?"

"He's Kashiwagi Yuki, a convicted murder."

"Ah, still doesn't explain how he's connected to Toichi's disappearance...or why he's walking out of prison but I guess we can figure that one out later."

"He's Toichi's former boyfriend," Kaito said softly, still staring at the television. "He's...a bit rough around the edges."

"A bit?" Saguru quired, raising an eyebrow at his husband. "He's an abusive little shit. And I would like to remind you I never did approve of him."

"You never approve of _anyone_ dating Toichi."

Mika rolled her eyes at her parents. "He murdered Masamoto Akio, Toichi's best friend. Thought Toichi was having an affair with him. Anyway, Toichi and father solved the case, Yuki went to jail and...now is apparently out again."

"Thus how he can be involved." Conan said, stroking his chin as he thought. "Any ideas where Yuki would take Toichi, if it is him after all."

Saguru shook his head. "It's been two years, I would have to check my notes and those are buried somewhere in my office."

"Then why are you still here?" Kaito asked, frowning at his husband.

"It would take hours to even locate that year's files, not to mention how many cases I solved that year, and if I even have copies anymore."

"I want my baby boy back, Saguru. I want him back _now._"

Saguru sighed, grabbing his keys and wallet for where he threw them, heading for the door. Conan stood to follow, but Kaito reached out, grabbing his arm. "Mika, go with your father, you know the files as well as any of us." Mika nodded, giving Kaito a questioning look before following Saguru out.

There was the sound of slamming doors outside, followed by a car staring up and headlights washing over the room as Saguru backed out of the driveway. Kaito waited until the sound of the car had faded into the distance before collapsing against Conan, clutching at him.

Conan stood there, shocked for a moment, before his arms came up, wrapping around Kaito. He slipped his hands under the cape, gently rubbing Kaito's back, feeling the other man's trembles as he did. "It'll be alright, Kaito. We'll bring him back home."

"You can't know that."

"I can. He's your son. If he's even the smallest tenth similar to you, he'll come home, alive and well. I can promise you that."

"Don't," Kaito whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Don't make promises, they're worthless, useless things and they _always_ get broken."

Conan reached down, tilting Kaito's head up. He brushed his thumbs across the brunette's cheeks, wiping away his tears. "My promises aren't broken, Kaito."

"I want him home," Kaito whispered, his face crumbling before he got it under control. "I just...I just..."

"I know, Kaito." Conan said, interrupting Kaito's rambling words. He started moving backwards, carefully pulling Kaito along with him, until he was sitting on the couch. He pulled Kaito down onto his lap, the thief's head automatically resting on Conan's shoulder. Conan held him tightly, resting his cheek on Kaito's, staring at the muted television.

The pair was silent for a long moment, the grandfather clock across the room silently ticking away the time, the rhythmic sound calming them better then words could. Kaito shifted, lifting and moving his head so he could look up at Conan. "Why are you here?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Because you held me here," Conan said, slightly confused as to what Kaito was asking, but guessing he wasn't actually answering the question Kaito asked.

"No, why are you here, looking for Toichi, injecting yourself into our drama?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. No matter what may be going on between us, or between Toichi and I, that's not more important then finding him and bringing him home. I would still be here, even if you were going to ask me to butt out of your lives after he's home."

Kaito went silent again, but the moment of quiet was shorter this time. He swallowed, fighting to get control of his body from the racking tremors of fear and pain, looking up at Conan again. "I'm not going to ask you to walk away," he said, focusing on something else other then his shaking body or the fact his son was missing and possibly trapped with a murder.

Though why he focused on Conan's lips was a question that he would probably not want to face in the morning.

He stared at the lips that were hovering just shy of over his eyes, tracing the contours, memorizing each dip and curve. They were a pale rose colour, worn and chapped where Conan chewed at the flesh. The upper lips was beautifully curved, full, with the edges turned up just slightly, a nice offset to the fuller bottom lip.

Kaito didn't' know why he did it. After all, his son was missing, his husband was upset about something other then Toichi, and above all, he was a dedicated father and husband.

Though, apparently not so dedicated, as he found his lips pressed against those he had just attempted to memorize, slowly sliding, trying to convince Conan out of his shock and into participation. Conan's mouth opened as the detective gasped for a breath, and Kaito took advantage, his tounge sliding between Conan's lips, flicking them before venturing further, exploring the warm, moist cavern.

Conan groaned softly as Kaito's tounge slid over his, the other man apparently interested in exploring as much of the new space as he could, and it made Conan chuckle, amused by Kaito's curiosity. He allowed Kaito to explore for a bit, before engaging Kaito's tounge with his own, curling around the invader before slipping over it to flick at Kaito's lips.

Kaito shivered on Conan's lap and the detective growled, reaching down to grip Kaito's hips, trying to keep the wiggling man still. Kaito's lips quirked slightly in a smirk and he waited until Conan's grip relaxed as the man was distracted by the kiss, before shifting again in Conan's lap, managing to get one of his legs around so that he was straddling Conan's lap. He pushed forward slightly, forcing Conan back against the couch, and back even further, forcing the detective's head back against the top of the couch as he rose slightly above Conan.

Conan groaned deeply, burring his fingers in Kaito's wild strands of hair, pressing the thief's mouth harder against his, the kiss turning hungry as they pressed together, bodies eagerly drinking in the sensation of another against it.

Kaito pulled out of the kiss, nipping at Conan's lips, before reaching up and plucking the un-needed glasses from Conan's face, setting them aside before moving in again, slowly kissing up the side of Conan's face, making his way towards the ear, pausing long enough to give the tender bit of flesh and nip, before moving down, his mouth now latching onto the smooth flesh of Conan's neck, gently sucking, flicking his tounge over the flesh before biting down softly, drawing moans from deep in Conan's throat.

Conan's hands slid down Kaito's back as he arched more, giving Kaito more flesh to tease. His searching hands slid around Kaito's body, flicking open the button that held Kaito's jacket shut. He slid his hands slowly up Kaito's chest, savoring the feel of the warm flesh under Kaito's cotton shirt, before slipping his hands over Kaito's shoulder, the jacket moving down.

As Kaito switched sides of Conan's neck, he moved his arms back, tugging off his jacket and letting it fall in the floor behind him. He reached up, touching Conan's cheeks, moving up to kiss the detective when Conan put his hand up, keeping them separated. Kaito blinked down at him, confused, before realization dawned as Conan lifted Kaito's right hand, bringing it to his lips and with his teeth, gently tugging off Kaito's white gloves.

Kaito gave an odd, breathy gasp as he watched Conan draw his ring finger into his mouth, slowly sucking on the digit as he ran his tounge along the pad of the finger, teeth ever so slightly caressing the top. Conan's eyes raised up and met Kaito's as he sucked, causing Kaito's body to tighten in response, mouth dropping open as he started breathing deeply.

Kaito licked his lips, starting to gently thrust the finger in Conan's mouth, reaching up with his other hand and pulling on his loosened tie, sliding it free of his collar. He started unbuttoning his shirt, each freed button revealing more and more of his chest, until his shirt was hanging open, a long line of skin bared to Conan's gaze.

Conan released Kaito's finger, his hands sliding up from Kaito's waist, under the shirt, first caressing the warm skin of Kaito's back, before sliding across to explore the muscled chest. He looked up at Kaito as he let his hands drift, palms flat as they brushed over the brunette's nipples. The gasp and arching back he got in response encouraged him, and Conan wrapped an arm around Kaito's waist, holding him as he pushed the shirt open further, lowering his mouth to one of the darkened nubs, first caressing it with his tounge before drawing it into his mouth, sucking softly.

Kaito groaned deeply at Conan's actions, his breathing now faster pants, trying to draw precious air into him, even as shooting bolts of pleasure stole it away. "Conan," he groaned, trying to regain control of the situation, wanting to drag Conan's mouth away from his chest and possess it until Conan was as breathless as he was.

Conan was encouraged by Kaito's groan, switching to the neglected nipple as he gently bit and tugged. His free hand explored Kaito's stomach, dancing across the muscles found there before venturing to the cloth that blocked his way. His fingers fumbled slightly, as he tried to un-button the slacks without looking, giving a frustrated growl of annoyance that caused Kaito to hiss and arch even more, before finally getting the button free, zipper traveling easily down the path destined for it as Conan lifted Kaito's hips slightly.

Kaito's mind swirled, the pleasurable haze growing thicker around his brain, trying to strangle rational thought as he felt Conan's hand that was resting on his hip, dip down slightly, caressing the new spots of bare flesh.

Kaito whimpered, seating himself fully back on Conan's lap, hips grinding down of their own accord, causing Conan to pull back, hissing as he slid his hands back up Kaito's body, nails raking the flesh lightly before gently grasping Kaito's cheeks, pulling him in for another hungry kiss.

Kaito whimpered into the kiss, giving small gasps as Conan's hips rocked up against his, causing Kaito's to instinctively follow the motion. "Conan..." he whispered, as he pulled away from the kiss, nipping and sucking on Conan's lips, more whimpers escaping him.

"Shh, it's okay," Conan whispered as Kaito trembled, pressing small kisses against Kaito's jaw, his hand sliding down Kaito's stomach, reaching into the open pants, eager to finally grasp what he had lusted after for so long.

Kaito gave a broken whimper as Conan caressed his length, shifting so that his pants slid down more, rocking up into the stroking hand as he buried his face in Conan's neck, occasionally kissing and sucking the flesh next to his mouth, eyes shut tightly, clutching desperately to Conan.

Conan drew Kaito's mouth back up to his, kissing him gently, slowly, a contrast to the rather fast pace he had while stroking Kaito. Kaito trembled, his nails digging into Conan's neck as his mind tried desperately to bury itself in the pleasure swarming it.

But Kaito's mind, no matter how eager it was to shut down and stop working, never really shut down. And even as he thrust into Conan's hand, greedily accepting the pleasure offered, a nagging feeling of shame and worry pushed through the fog, forcing him to stop, giving a whimpering cry as his body craved him to continue and give in.

Conan shifted, looking at Kaito, confusion and question written across his face. Kaito ignored him for a moment, simply burying his face in Conan's neck, cursing himself softly. He reached down, pulling Conan's hand away from him, entwining their fingers as he rested against the detective, wanting to cry in his frustration.

"Kaito?" Conan asked softly, giving the thief's hand a squeeze before shrugging the shoulder Kaito was laying on, forcing Kaito's head up. "What's wrong?"

"We...I...this can't happen, Conan. I'm _married_, and I love Saguru. I can't do this to him."

Conan sighed, resting his forehead against Kaito's before gently kissing the thief's lips, pulling his hand free of Kaito's, kissing the tips of the fingers then Kaito's forehead. "Then you should get off of me," Conan said, trying not to look incredibly disappointed. "Or else I won't be able to allow you to walk away."

Kaito gave a weak smile, kissing Conan gently before sliding off the detective and fixing his pants. "I'm going to make something to eat," he said softly, watching as Conan caught his hand again.

Conan kissed Kaito's fingers, then his palm, then his wrist, wanting fiercely to tug on the hand in his, pulling Kaito back into his lap. He swallowed and released the hand, watching as Kaito walked into the kitchen, the open shirt shifting around him, giving Conan the barest glimpses of the flesh he so eagerly wanted to consume.

--

"Wake up, sweet."

Toichi groaned as the honey coated voice slipped into his happy unconsciousness, pulling him away from the pleasant blankness and into the harsher reality of pain and torment. He gave a soft whimper as his injuries awoke one by one, each screaming their anger that he escaped into oblivion before they could drive him mad.

He felt something in his ankle give a sharp jolt as a heavy body stood on it, and he was fully conscious, screaming in pain. He heard Yuki chuckle, and tried not to give a pathetic whimper as Yuki bounced on his ankle, something snapping inside the joint.

"Awake now, sweet? We wouldn't want the dear prince to sleep away the day."

Toichi stiffened as a body stretched out over his, the stench of alcohol and cigarettes thick in Yuki's breath as it brushed over his nose and mouth. "I heard your parents are out sniffing around for you. Must be nice, to know they love you so much." Yuki's tounge slid over Toichi's jaw, a harsh bite following and Toichi winced, using the thought of his parents to calm him.

They would find him. They _had_ to find him. There was no one in the world more suited to the task either. His father was the top rated private investigator in all of Japan. He could beat _anyone_ to the solution of a case, even the police.

And his dad...his dad was _Kaitou Kid_.

So they would find him, and he would be far, far away from this lunatic.

"Ah, but they don't love you the way you want them to, do they sweet? My pretty little whore, you want nothing more then to spread those cute little thighs and let your father do whatever dirty little thing he thinks of, don't you? Such a slut."

Yuki's words jerked Toichi out of his comfortable picturing of what would happen when he was rescued. He swallowed, mind trying to shove the words away, but the poison from them still seeped into him, tainting his blood and destroying a piece of him.

Conan. Conan would come, Conan would find him...

Conan was in love with his father and could care less about some jumped up, coxcomp of a detective who threw himself on the first drunk man he met.

"I saw your father today," Yuki said conversationally, using the tip of a knife to draw a pattern Toichi couldn't figure out on the teen's chest before lapping at the blood that came from the small cuts. "He was heading into his office with your sister." Yuki started drawing another image next to the first, cutting deeper this time, lapping at the blood again before speaking. "They looked quite cozy, locked up in that office together, reading case after case. I hear she's turning into _quite_ the detective. A real protégée." Yuki cut even deeper again, able to suck on the cut this time, a groan issuing from him. "Must be hard, to know you're being replaced already." Yuki raised the knife to Toichi's lips, forcing it into the bound teen's mouth. "Suck."

Toichi swallowed, grimacing before doing what was asked, not wanting the knife to go further into his mouth...or throat. The thick, coppery taste of his blood made him gag again, but he forced himself on, willing to do what he needed to keep Yuki pleased.

"You always were prettiest, with your mouth wrapped around something," Yuki purred, thrusting the knife between Toichi's lips, making sure it split them, before being distracted by a soft, glowing light. He frowned, pulling away the shreds of Toichi's shirt, staring at the necklace whose pendant was glowing merrily, blinking in an off pattern. "What is this, sweet? A gift from one of your admirers?" Yuki grasped the pendent and pulled until the silver chain snapped apart, studying the light for a moment before dropping it on the floor.

He stood, and stepped on the fragile pendant, crushing it beneath his boot, glaring down at Toichi's bound body. "I'm the only admirer you should concern yourself about, sweet." He kicked Toichi's injured ankle before heading back upstairs, intent on getting good, and something new to use on Toichi.

Toichi waited until Yuki's footsteps faded, a smirk curling over his lips. He burst out laughing, unable to stop even when his stomach cramped up. "You _idiot_," he gasped out, choking on his mirth. "Thank you, Mika."

--

"I can't find a bloody thing!" Saguru yelled, throwing a file across his office.

Mika watched her father's explosion passively, shaking her head. He understood his frustration, but throwing files was not going to magically make the information appear. She turned a page in the folder she was reading as Saguru sheepishly collected the papers he had thrown.

She started humming along with the tune that started coming from her cellphone, Saguru watched his daughter for a moment before reaching over and plucking her cellphone from her pocket, intent on shutting it off when he noticed the screen, frowning.

"What _IS_ this?"

Mika looked up and at the screen before shrugging. "GPS display for Toichi's necklace." she said, returning to the file.

"Oh," Saguru said, setting aside the phone and returning to his own file. There was silence for a moment before Mika's words sunk in. "WHAT?!"

Mika's head shot up. "Global Positioning System for Toichi's..." she trailed off, her tiredness vanishing as she realized what that meant. Toichi's emergency beacon had _finally_ gone off. "Toichi's necklace, it has a GPS chip that activates when the glass is crushed." Mika fumbled out her own necklace, showing it to his father as if to demonstrate what she was talking about without actually crushing it. "It's like your pocket watch or daddy's bracelet."

"And you didn't tell us...why?"

"That was Toichi's part, I just invented them!" Mika said, snatching her cellphone before pickpocketing Saguru of his, hitting Kaito's speed dial.

--

"Smells good," Conan whispered, his lips brushing over Kaito's ear as he wrapped his arms around the man from behind, leaning over Kaito's shoulder to look into the pot.

Kaito shuddered, trying to keep from reacting to Conan. "It's a...I have no idea, Saguru calls it 'junk pot'."

Conan blinked at the name, before seeing the empty packages and cans on the counter, figuring out what Kaito meant. Ran had created a similar dish to get rid of some of the 'extras' they had when they were low on groceries. You basically tossed in whatever you had that would go together.

Kaito's cellphone started ringing and Conan grinned, beating the thief to the pocket, sliding his hand in, fondling Kaito's thigh before slipping out the small phone, opening it and holding Kaito away from him as the other man tried to grab it. "Kaito's pants, how may I help you?"

"Uncle Conan?" Mika's voice came and Conan put the phone on speaker, setting it on the counter.

"Yup, and your father."

"Why are you...never mind, don't want to know. Really. We have a lead on Toichi,"

Conan, who had been sucking on Kaito's neck suddenly found himself on the floor, blinking up at Kaito who had shoved him away and was now grabbing up the phone, anxiously questioning Mika. He stood, rubbing his sore hip as he turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner. He shook his head, smiling as Kaito forgot everything around him, so intent on finding his son.

Kaito had already walked out of the kitchen and towards the door, talking a mile a minute to his daughter. Conan grabbed his arm and spun him around before grabbing the phone. "We'll meet you outside your father's office." he said into the phone and shut it off, cutting off Mika's reply.

"What are you doing?!" Kaito snapped, angry at being held back.

Conan poked Kaito's bare stomach with a finger before raising an eyebrow, smiling as Kaito coloured and started buttoning up his shirt, before realizing he was still half dressed as Kid and dashed upstairs to change. He returned faster then Conan thought was possible, dashing for the door before the detective could register he was back. Conan followed him, toeing on his shoes. "Please tell me we're not walking," Conan muttered, and watched as Kaito dashed back in the house.

"Nope!" Kaito called, hitting a few buttons on the security panel. The alarm activated and Kaito dashed around the back of the house. Conan looked confused for a moment, wondering what was going on before hearing the faint sounds of an engine starting up. He blinked as Kaito came roaring by, a sleek black motorcycle between his legs.

Conan shook his head before climbing on and grabbing around Kaito's waist, giving a startled cry as Kaito took off.

--

The foursome stared up at the decrepit warehouse, before the three eldest looked down at the small figure holding a cellphone. "Are you sure he's here," Kaito asked softly.

Mika nodded, offering her cellphone to her father to double check. "He's here, somewhere."

"Alright, let's spread out and look around, see the best way to enter." Saguru said. Conan nodded in agreement and headed opposite of the blond. The pair had just made it around their respective corners when they heard something go crashing. Running back towards the front they blinked, staring at Kaito who had knocked down the front door and was now heading inside.

"Or we can barge right in," Saguru muttered, following his husband.

Kaito flicked on a flashlight, casting it around the warehouse, eyes scanning every bit of the ground floor as he walked. He had made it halfway across the ground floor when Conan and Saguru grabbed him, keeping him from walking further. "What are you..." He trailed off as he saw the giant open hole before him. "Oh, thanks." He shook them off before looking down in the hole, shining his flashlight down.

Below him was what appeared to be a storage basement. Wood, bricks, sawdust and molded cloth was visible, as well as a small figure, half buried under a pile. "TOICHI!" Kaito shouted, jumping down the hole, just barely missing landing on his son.

Toichi gave a whimper, body aching fiercely as he tried to roll over. "Dad?" he whispered, voice broken and harsh, strained from screaming.

There were two more thumps as Saguru and Conan jumped down. Saguru knelt next to his son, staring at the bruises and cuts, swallowing thickly. "We're here, Toichi," Saguru said softly.

"Thank gods," Toichi whispered and started crying.

"It's alright, Toichi, you're safe now," Saguru whispered, and reached up, studying the tape around Toichi's eyes. There was a click and a knife entered Saguru's vision, slicing up the side of Toichi's head, freeing the tape. Conan set his pocket knife aside, carefully removing the duct tape from Toichi's face, not bothering to remove it from his hair, not wanting to cause Toichi more pain.

Toichi blinked, his vision foggy and blurred from spending so much time closed. He could see a blond blur and two darker blurs he assumed were Conan and Kaito from the soft whispers. There was a softer thump somewhere to his left and he suddenly found a heavy weight on his chest as his sister hugged him. "Mika...I love you but get off for the love of god," he gasped out.

Saguru was working on cutting the thick rope around Toichi's wrists while Conan worked on the teen's legs when they heard a door slam upstairs. Everyone froze for a moment before Saguru and Conan stood, moving around Toichi to stand next to Kaito, all three staring at the stairs. There were three clicks as Saguru, Kaito and Conan removed various handguns from their persons and removed the safety.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Kaito raised his weapon, focusing on the feet now appearing. Yuki continued his decent, pausing when he was on the last step, staring at the group. Kaito fired, and a card hit Yuki's' head, exploding into a bright pink gas.

As the teenager slumped, Saguru growled, cocking his gun. Kaito frowned at his husband and placed a hand over Saguru's wrist, just as Conan fired, just missing Yuki who fell to the side in his sleep. "Conan!" Kaito said and Conan looked at Kaito, not bothering to apologize.

"He deserves it!" Conan said and Saguru agreed, shaking off Kaito and moving closer to Yuki. Kaito growled and tried to hold his husband back, tripping Conan as the other man tried to get closer, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Stop it!" Mika yelled at the three, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Toichi needs your attention, not him!" she yelled, clutching at her brother who had passed out. The three looked at her, as if remembering just why they wanted to kill the sleeping teenager. Conan slid his gun into his waistband, moving over to the two children, studying the broken and bloody teen before scooping him up into his arms.

--

The soft whooshing sound of the oxygen machine was a soothing sound to Conan as he sat next to Toichi's bed, gently gripping Toichi's hand, trying to avoid the IV stuck into Toichi's wrist. He hadn't known what to expect when he found Toichi, probably concern and worry, but the murderous rage and sheer terror for the teen had taken him by surprise. The moment he first set his eyes on Toichi's battered body, his heart cried out, body desperately wanting to pull Toichi into his arms and re-assure himself that Toichi was alive and going to be okay.

It was confusing, to feel so strongly for this boy he barely knew.

Reaching up, he brushed a lock of Toichi's hair from his face, staring down at the face that looked so much like Kaito's, yet not. "What are you doing to me," he asked softly, studying Toichi's face before leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.

Toichi's eyes fluttered open as Conan pulled back and he stared at the ceiling, before turning his head, blinking at Conan. His hand jerked, trying to raise before the needle gave a sharp pain, indicating moving the hand was a bad idea.

Conan smiled softly, gently rubbing Toichi's hand. "Your parent's are outside, talking with police," he said, thinking that was what caused the look in Toichi's eyes.

Toichi went back to staring at the ceiling before swallowing. "Where's Yuki?" he asked, voice nasal sounding from the breathing tube in his nose.

"In a cell," Conan said, running his fingers through Toichi's hair. "Far away from here."

Toichi nodded, finding the ceiling fascinating. He was turning everything over in his head, trying to make sense of it all. He jumped as Conan's fingers brushed down his cheek and he turned, looking up at the other man, before giving a weak smile. "Do I at least get a kiss, to make all the pain go away?" he teased weakly, earning a smile from Conan.

Conan shook his head before leaning in, and giving Toichi a feather light kiss, only to be startled as Toichi's arm reached up, wrapping around Conan's neck, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Conan tried to pull away, but Toichi held him tighter, giving a small whimper. Giving in, Conan opened his mouth and allowed Toichi in, closing his eyes as he indulged in the teen's talented mouth.

Toichi definitely wasn't Kaito, the feel, the taste, even their movements were different, which was to be expected, but it still shocked Conan a bit. His hand gently stroked Toichi's cheek as they kissed, not hearing the door open behind them.

Kaito paused, staring at Conan and Toichi, jealousy burning in his chest as he watched them kiss, torn between anger at Conan molesting his injured son, and anger that Toichi was kissing _his _Conan. He turned, leaving the room, the door shutting behind him with a click, causing Conan to look up before shrugging and yelping as Toichi pulled him back down.


	3. Narcasist

**Chapter Three: Narcissist**

_"Chastity...the most unnatural of all the sexual perversions." -Aldous Huxley_

"Harder," Toichi gasped, a groan spilling out of him as he reached over his head, gripping the shelf, panting as he tried to move against the man against him, wincing slightly as his bare back scratched a nail on the wall.

Conan groaned and leaned up, kissing Toichi hungrily as he pushed deeper into that ever so willing body, hissing as the boy tightened around him. He reached between them, stroking Toichi, growling as the teen started to make a soft, mewling noise, the sound causing Conan to thrust harder.

"Oh God..." Toichi squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering deeply as he came, his head falling back, hitting the bottom of the shelf.

Conan winced at the sound, tempted to stop and make sure his young lover was alright, but the movements of Toichi's body kept him from doing so, instead burying him under another layer of pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before he came himself, clutching Toichi tightly, burring his face in Toichi's neck, blocking the scent of bleach and ammonia with the sweetly spicy scent of Toichi's skin.

Toichi held him close, smiling, wiggling his way back down the wall before drawing Conan into a kiss. "So good," he murmured, smiling, wincing as he put weight on his broken ankle. "Ow,"he cursed before yelping as he was lifted into the air by a now dressed Conan.

Conan shook his head at Toichi, carefully maneuvering them out of the janitorial closet, keeping an eye out for the teen's fathers or sister before darting back into Toichi's hospital room and laying the teen on the bed. "Next time, no closets."

"So there'll be a next time?" Toichi said with a grin, pulling Conan down for another kiss, pouting when someone cleared their throat behind them.

The pair turned, looking at Saguru, one annoyed and one slightly ashamed. "Please keep yourself off of my son," Saguru said coldly before smiling at Toichi and moving closer, kissing Toichi's cheek, offering him the stuffed teddy bear he had brought.

"Dad, I started it," Toichi said, only to be ignored by Saguru who fluffed his son's pillows.

"The doctor said you'd get to come home tonight, are you ready?" Saguru asked, smiling down at Toichi, brushing his fingers through the teen's hair.

"Almost, I just have a few more things to pack." Toichi said, yawning deeply.

"Why don't I finish that for you, sweetheart while you rest," Saguru said, kissing Toichi's cheek, watching as his son's eyes closed. He then reached out, snagging the back of Conan's shirt and pulling the other man from the room, kicking him out before returning to finish packing up Toichi's things.

--

"Welcome home!" Kaito said, spreading his arms wide, rose petals and cards flying out of his sleeves.

Toichi smiled in-spite of himself, leaning weakly on his crutches. "Thanks, dad." he said before yelping as he got swept up in a hug, crutches falling as his father swung him around. "Whoa, dad, down, please...ow...dad.."

"Sorry, sorry, just glad to have you home." Kaito whispered, brushing his lips over Toichi's temple, missing the shiver that went through his son's body. "Missed you so much. Wasn't the same without my little prince getting into everything."

"It's only been five days, dad." Toichi said, blushing brightly.

"Yes but that's five days and one heist without you!"

"You did a hei...er," he trailed off, shifting a look to his left where he knew Conan was standing.

Conan was standing there, his fingers in his ears, eyes closed, trying to pretend he wasn't hearing anything. Saguru was smirking at the other detective, quite elated he could handle this better then Conan could.

Toichi looked back at his father, hitting him lightly. "You pulled a heist without me, your partner?!" he hissed, before pouting at Kaito who shrugged, grinning.

"I couldn't send a retraction, last time that happened it bit me in the ass."

"I hate you so much right now." Toichi said, still pouting.

"Love you too, my little prince. Now why don't you head upstairs and rest. Your father and I have a surprise for you later."

"Alright," Toichi said and sent to move, only to fall over as he remembered his crutches were still across the room.

Kaito stifled a laugh, helping his son up before simply carrying him upstairs to his room, laying Toichi in the bed, bending down to brush a kiss over his nose before leaving the room. Toichi sighed, watching him go, curling with his pillow. "Fool," he muttered softly.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Toichi jumped and turned, hitting his sister with the pillow. Mika giggled and snuggled up against her brother, holding him around the waist, her head resting on his chest. "Are you happy, Toichi?"

"Not a bit," he said, sighing, resting his hand on her pigtails, gently playing with them. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, Mika-rin. I...I'm seventeen years old! I'm the third generation of Kaitou Kid, I am a freshman university student who is failing all of his courses because I have no idea what the hell they're talking about." He sighed, trailing off, brushing a hand over his head, a headache forming.

"You're right, Toichi, you are seventeen. You're a _teenager, _you're not supposed to have all the answers yet. That comes later. Hell, daddy and dad don't even have all the answers. Just...be who you are. A stubborn, snobby, genius who annoys the hell out of everyone but gets away with it because he's so damn cute."

Toichi was silent for a moment, rubbing his sister's back before smirking down at her. "I am cute aren't I?"

Mika groaned and weakly hit him, before smiling and snuggling up against her brother again. "You are, and you're damn lucky you are or else dad would have killed you _ages_ ago."

Toichi laughed, kissing her ear. "What am I going to do, Mika-rin?"

"About what?"

"Conan and dad and father and...everything." He sighed, slumping a bit.

"Just...let things happen, Toichi. You can't choose how things will go and you'll just stress yourself out worrying about it. Just..." She trailed off, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Just what?" 

"Just don't fall in love with him. Uncle Conan I mean. He's not worth you."

"Mika..."

"I'm serious, Toichi. He's only using you and I don't want you to get hurt. Fuck him, date him, but don't fall in love."

Toichi frowned at his sister, wondering what was wrong with her before shrugging it off as one of the ten-year-old's oddities.

--

"I can't believe you thought taking him to a club would be a good idea!" Conan yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

Kaito shrugged, grinning, watching his social butterfly of a son as he flitted (well, limped) from table to table where his friends were, chatting with them all, his face shining brilliantly. "Why not, it's something he enjoys."

"I thought you said he wasn't allowed to go to them,"

"Not to pick up drunk, horny thirty year olds!"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Mm, nope! Come on, I want to dance."

Conan yelped as his hand was grabbed, pulling him away from his precious alcohol and onto the dance floor, Kaito's lithe body pressed up against his. He had to smile, wrapping his arms around Kaito, watching as his partner mouthed the words of the song, moving his body to the music, and rubbing his body against Conan's.

Toichi sat on Shuichi's lap, sipping a soda as he watched his father and...whatever Conan was to him on the dance floor, a hint of jealousy colouring his thoughts. He yelped as someone poked his side and turned, blinking at Renji who held up a small plastic bag of white tablets.

"Check this out," he said, shaking the bag to indicate what he meant. "The gods ambrosia, with this you can get any guy or girl in here."

Toichi's eyes widened and he snatched the bag, staring at it. "Renji! These are illegal!"

"Relax, Toich, they're not roofies, it's an aphrodisiac."

Toichi snorted, studying the pills. "Aphrodisiacs don't exist, they're myth."

"Not these," Akumi butted in, stirring her drink. "Idiot stole them from the lab, they're still in trial stages but they're the real deal. Pure sexual desire."

"And," Renji said, giving Akumi a dirty look. "They don't make you do anything you don't want to. They just increase your lust and desire, they don't force it."

"Really..." Toichi's eyes glanced at his father and Conan in spite of himself before glancing back at Renji. "How do they work?"

"Just dissolve them in a liquid and within half an hour your subject will be wet and begging."

"Gross!" Akumi said, smacking Renji. "A little decorum please!"

Toichi turned his attention back to the pills, the flashing lights colouring them shades of the rainbow as he studied them.

--

"You're like a snake!" Conan said, laughing as he sat down, grabbing the fresh daiquiri waiting for him, taking a long drink.

"I can't help it, I like to twine around things..." Kaito said, his face flushed from the dancing, grabbing his beer and gulping it, attempting to recover the fluids he lost. "Mm, I haven't been out in ages, I forgot how much fun it is to just...let loose."

Conan smiled, taking a smaller sip of his drink now that his thirst was quenched. "And I thought that's what you did as Kid."

"Tch, that's work." Kaito said, laughing. He gave a happy sigh, leaning on the table, resting his chin on his hand. He glanced around, spotting his son with a group of kids that Kaito knew went to university with Toichi, before turning his attention back to Conan. "So now that Toichi's home and safe...what are you going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you don't have to rescue him anymore, so what are you going to do to drag yourself out of your pitying depression?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? I was asked by the local force to help them with a problem they've been suffering, a pesky thief problem."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I of course had to accept after I heard of what a nuicense this man is."

"Hmm, well here's to new jobs. Perhaps this time you'll catch him." Kaito said, raising his glass.

"Perhaps I will," Conan said with a smile, clinking it against Kaito's, watching him over their drinks.

Kaito smiled, sipping his beer, draining the last few droplets of it. "Come on, I want to dance again."

"Don't you ever get tired?!" Conan grumbled as he was dragged back out onto the dance floor.

Toichi sighed, stirring the ice in his soda, once more watching his father and Conan as their dances became more and more lewd, his father practically fucking Conan through his clothes. Forcing a smile he turned to his friends, slipping carefully out of Shuichi's lap. "I'm going to head home guys, I'm still a bit weak."

"Are you sure, Toich?" Akumi asked, looking concerned at her younger friend.

"I'm sure, I'll call you guys tomorrow." He grabbed his crutches, slowly limping his way to the door, cursing softly as his casted foot hit a chair. He sighed, leaning heavily on his crutches, fighting down the sudden urge to just break down and cry. He took a deep, shaky breath, shoving his emotions down under a wall, something he had been doing since Yuki first kidnapped him, before forcing himself to stiffen up and move forward, allowing himself only one last look at his father and Conan who were currently locked at the lips on the dance floor, apparently trying to suck the other's face off. He had to smile, though it was a weak, bitter thing.

"Have fun, dad." he whispered, hopping for the door again.

--

"So horny," Kaito groaned, hissing as Conan's hips pressed against his again, brushing him just right. He nuzzled Conan's lips before wrapping his mouth around the curve of Conan's neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin. His eyes raised up, scanning the distance between them and the door, before resting on a small figure, slowly making his way towards the door. "Toichi," he said, raising his head.

"Hmm?" Conan mumbled, head muzzy from Kaito's sucking. He turned, frowning. "Come on." He took Kaito's hand and pulled the smaller man through the crowd after Toichi, quickly catching up to the injured teenager. He let go of Kaito's hand, wrapping his arm around Toichi's waist, stilling the runaway, pulling Toichi back so he was leaning against Conan instead of putting weight on his ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered into Toichi's ear, resisting the impulse to lick the flesh.

"Home," Toichi said, leaning gratefully against Conan, his broken ankle killing him even more then his arm. "I'm tired,"

"Really?" Kaito asked from his other side, watching his son's face. "Or are you depressed?"

"Huh?" Toichi turned his head to look at his father, confused.

Kaito shook his head, smiling. "I didn't mean to hog your boyfriend."

"No, it's alright, I..." Toichi trailed off, watching his father stare at him. "Dad?"

"Kaito?" Conan asked, concerned.

"Let's...get out of here," Kaito said, turning away and heading for the door. Conan and Toichi looked at each other before shrugging, Conan scooping up Toichi to carry him out, following after the thief.

--

"You know, he hasn't stopped staring at you since we arrived," Conan said under his breath to Toichi, watching Kaito who was across the room, trying his best to look like he wasn't watching the pair.

"I've noticed," Toichi said, before standing and doing a weird hop and limp combo over to his father, kneeling in front of him. "Dad? Are you alright?"

Kaito nodded before shaking his head. "I feel a bit funny," he said, tilting his head and blinking at Toichi.

"Funny...how?" Toichi said slightly worriedly, wondering of Renji had been wrong about the tablets.

"Funny in ways that might loose me my family," Kaito said before surging forward, kissing Toichi.

Toichi let out a muffled sound of surprise, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling over Kaito's shoulder before giving the smallest of whimpers, his eyes fluttering closed. This...this had to be a dream, there was no way, that his father, his dear, sweet, annoyingly loving father was...oh dear, he had to learn that trick with his tounge.

Toichi was just about to open his mouth to the tempting tounge when he found himself suddenly without a partner, Kaito having vanished. He blinked, sitting up on his elbows, looking around before looking at Conan. "Uh...what happened?"

"Your father lost his mind and then went that way," Conan said, pointing towards the bathroom.

Toichi groaned and struggled to stand, giving Conan a dirty look since the detective didn't lift a finger to help him, before giving up and crawling to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Dad?"

"Go away."

"Come on, dad, open the door."

"No habla Japanese."

"DAD!" Toichi gave the door a kick with his good foot. "Open this door!"

The door cracked open and Kaito peeked down at his son. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm not talking to a damn door." Toichi groaned, falling back, staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong NOW?"

"How could you even want to speak to me after what I did? I wouldn't be surprised if you ran back to your, ow what the hell?!" Kaito glared down at Toichi who had kicked the door, sending it into his father.

"You were starting to say stupid things, thought I should stop you and since I can't smack you..."

"Toichi!"

"What?" Toichi said innocently before forcing himself up into a sitting position. "Look, dad, stop beating yourself up, alright? It was a kiss...an amazing kiss, but just a kiss. Don't sweat it, it's not like we had sex." He sighed. "Not that I wouldn't mind," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at his son, knowing that it was more then nothing but not bothering to push it, his mind too consumed with other thoughts. Mostly what Toichi would look like spread naked on the bed and begging. He promptly hit his head against the door for that, cursing whatever was wrong with him.

"Uh...dad?" Toichi questioned, concerned as he watched his dad randomly hit his head against the door. "You...okay?" Okay it was a stupid question but Toichi was rather surprised at the sight.

"M'fine," Kaito muttered, wincing as his head started to hurt.

"Liar," Toichi said, pushing his way up the wall. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before shoving the door open, sending it flying from his father's hand before grabbing Kaito's shirt, using the momentum he had, falling backwards to pull Kaito with him, pressing their lips together.

Conan leaned against the hallway entrance, watching the pair kiss, though kiss was too innocent a word for what their actions were descending into. He shifted, heat rising up his neck as he watched, mouth dry, wondering absently where he packed his video camera. Deciding it was time for an interruption, he cleared his throat, smiling as the two jerked apart. "I politely request that if you two have sex in my hallway, you at least invite me," he said dryly, watching as the pair blushed.

--

"Mm, is it morning?" Toichi mumbled, the blankets sliding from his head as he peered at the sunlight streaming through Conan's skylight.

"Somewhere about that," Conan said, smiling at his lover who groaned and buried his head back under the blankets. He lifted them, peering at the cocooned teen. "Good morning."

Toichi flipped him off before sliding back up the bed, reaching up to pull Conan in for a good morning kiss, breath be dammed. He pulled away after a moment, stretching. "Where'd dad run off to?"

"Home, sometime after you passed out in pain. He said he'd make your excuses to your father."

"Mm, good, no need to have a pissed off father to go home to." Toichi muttered, laying his head on Conan's chest. He then smirked, lifting the blanket before pouting. "You have pajama's on!"

"I don't generally sleep nude."

"You should," Toichi said, curling into Conan's body. "What time is it?"

Conan shifted, glancing at his alarm clock before wrapping an arm around Toichi. "Ten am."

Toichi groaned, grumbling under his breath. "Fuck. I have an eleven am lab."

"Lab?"

"Biochem, with the most annoying professor in the world."

"Bio...what are you studying?"

"Mainly, dramatic arts, but I do criminal justice and human sexuality with a historical bent."

Conan blinked at the teen, wondering whatever happened to the days of one main field of study like accounting or business management. "Do your parents know you're studying all that?"

"Of course, they encouraged me to limit myself to three topics, I was trying to take on five in the beginning. I dropped European religious studies and microchemistry."

"You...are a very scary boy."

Toichi raised up, pouting at Conan. "And why is that?"

"Because you are brilliant as well as gorgeous and that is a hard combination."

Toichi laughed, leaning down for a kiss before slipping from the bed, grabbing his crutches. "You're just jealous."

"Damn straight."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Sorry, I have to work. Kid heist."

Toichi made an odd face before smiling at Conan. "Maybe we'll see each other then," he said, before hobbling his way from the room, making plans that his father...either of them, wouldn't like.

--

"No."

"Dad..."

"No, Toichi, you're injured."

"Come on, dad, it's nothing."

Kaito finished knotting his tie before suddenly turning, watching his son fall without the support of his crutches. "No."

"That was a cheap shot!"

"And so is tonight. How are you going to pull a heist, hobbling along? Your uncle would catch you in a second, let alone your father or Conan-kun. Not to mention it would be practically waving a sign of your head of who you are. You're not doing it."

"But..."

"But nothing." Kaito sighed, raising gloved hands to his son's cheek. "I know, you want to go out there tonight, but you need to let me do this one. When your ankle is healed, I promise, you'll be the first one out."

"I want to see him, tonight. I want to show him what I can do." Toichi whispered, lowering his head.

Kaito smiled, kissing Toichi's forehead. "And when you're healed you'll give him a show to remember, but not tonight." He pulled his son close, hugging him. "Come with me, you can watch from the rafters."

"Yeah right, probably won't let me up there."

"I will, if you promise not to do anything stupid."

Toichi sighed. "Fine," he whispered, before pulling away from Kaito and going upstairs to dress in his 'stage blacks'.

--

Toichi discovered a problem, midway through the beginning of the heist. Between Conan and his father, it was rather tough to keep track of what was going on, too distracted by staring. Which was why, when someone sneaked up behind him, he almost ended up a piece of the metal sculpture below, only an arm around his waist keeping him from plummeting.

Mika giggled, sitting next to her brother, offering him some popcorn that one of the Kid fan clubs out front had been selling to raise money for their activities, such as traveling to all the public heists. Toichi smiled at the sketch on the front of the bag, taking a handful, waiting for his father to run past to drop some on his head, popping the rest of the sweet caramel corn into his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mika asked, inspecting a piece before popping it into her mouth, her clear retainer dangling from her fingers as she ate.

Toichi nodded, dropping another piece of popcorn, this time on his other father, smirking as the thief looked up, frowning. Toichi waved before snagging a second handful of popcorn, refraining from pegging his uncle and Conan as he nibbled on the pieces. "Not as fun as it would be in the middle of the chase, but at least I get a bird's eye view."

"Mm, and a nice view it is." Mika said, before promptly dropping sticky caramel corn on Conan, giggling. "You didn't come home last night?"

Toichi glanced at her, raising an eyebrow before returning to watching the action below. "Are you going to scold me?"

"No, just commenting. I waited up for you. Daddy came home and promptly ambushed dad."

"So didn't need to know that."

"Neither did I. He seemed rather...worked up." Mika peered at Toichi, as if he had something to do with it.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mika-rin. Trust me."

"So you didn't leave the hickey on daddy's neck? Did Conan?"

Toichi's head snapped around. "He had a hickey?"

Mika nodded, sucking on a piece of caramel corn, staring down at the mess below. "Rather medium sized, a deep red, slowly turning purple. You would still see it if you get close to him, he's using the wrong colour foundation."

Toichi turned his head back down, blinking at the crowd, watching as his father taunted Conan. "Did dad notice it?"

"Didn't seem to, but this is dad. Just because he doesn't say something, doesn't mean he doesn't see it."

"Shit."

Mika kicked her feet, saying nothing, watching the heist below, knowing she wouldn't get any answers out of Toichi, no matter how much she craved them. But for now, she was content to sit and watch, waiting for another piece of the puzzle to reveal itself.


	4. Unfaithful

Chapter Four: Unfaithful

_Every man wants a woman to appeal to his better side, his nobler instincts and his higher nature -- and another woman to help him forget them. - Helen Rowland_

"Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession." Toichi whispered, clutching his rosary beads in his hand as he sat on the small bench in the confessional, not looking up at the shadowed man on the other side of the grill.

"And what sin do you have to confess, my child?"

Toichi swallowed, really wishing he hadn't waited two weeks to show up to confession, chancing a glance at the figure he couldn't see before closing his eyes, too many Sunday morning lessons coming back to him, making a nice, neat list to prove how far he had fallen from God's graces. "I have committed the sins of blasphemy, perjury and false oaths. I have committed the sin of Sunday obligation, I have committed the sins of scandal, drug abuse, and hatred. I have committed the sins of pornography, homosexual acts, masturbation, and the temptation of another to commit adultery and incest." Toichi heard the unconsciously sharp intake of air from the priest and tried not to squirm. "I have committed the sins of theft and cheating. I have committed the sins of adulation and lying. I have committed the sin of lust. I have committed the sin of envy, and I have committed the sin of ingratitude. For these, and all sins of my past life, I ask pardon of God, penance and absolution from you, Father."

"Oh my child," the priest whispered, almost wishing he could reach out and touch the boy whose voice quivered as he voiced each of his sins. So many, in only two weeks. He wondered about the poor soul on the other side of the grate, but pushed it away, instead focusing on the task at hand, eager to help. "Do you wish to further examine any of your sins?"

"Not really, father. I've examined them enough in my mind."

"Very well, then I want you to fast for three days, reciting the Lord's Prayer at morning, noon and before you retire. I also want you to make amends to those you have sinned against."

"Yes, father." Toichi bowed his head again, playing with the rosary in his hands. "O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more and avoid the near occasions of sin. Amen."

The priest had already started the absolution while Toichi was mid-prayer, so that their prayers almost ended at the same time. The priest then went on to pray for Toichi as the teen clutched at his beads, tuning out the familiar prayer and instead turning his attention inward, wondering how long it would be until he stopped being so...stupid.

"You can go now, my child," the priest said and Toichi jumped, startled.

"Er, right, thank you, father." Toichi mumbled, crossing himself before stepping out of the confessional. He walked down the long aisle to the alter of the church, kneeling and lowering his head, saying a silent prayer as he lit a candle before crossing himself and heading outside to meet his father, swallowing thickly.

--

Kaito wrapped his arms around Conan's neck, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss, opening his mouth as Conan's tongue gently lapped over his lips, asking for entrance. His body still move to the soft, slow jazz spilling out of Conan's stereo, hips pressing against Conan's as they kissed.

Conan gave a low groan, his hands sliding down from around Kaito's waist to gently grip the other man's ass, giving it a squeeze, a chuckle spilling into the kiss as Kaito yelped, the thief's hands moving from Conan's neck to swat at the hands gripping him. Conan pulled free of the kiss, instead moving his mouth down the column of Kaito's neck, gently licking, sucking and biting as his hands slid to Kaito's hips, steering the man backwards and towards the hallway.

Kaito followed Conan's urgings, deftly stepping over empty beer bottles and the shopping bags they had brought home from and impromptu trip to the mall. He almost missed the pair's dinner plates but managed to skip over them, moaning deeply as Conan's tongue traced a pattern over the sensitive flesh of his collar bone. He turned suddenly, shoving Conan back against the wall, staring up at the too familiar face before kissing the other man hungrily, biting and sucking on Conan's lips as he slid his hands under Conan's shirt, shoving it up and over the man's head.

Conan tossed the shirt somewhere to the side, his hands sliding into Kaito's un-ruley hair, pressing their mouths harder together as he returned Kaito's passion, ignoring the hands now divesting him of his belt in favor of maneuvering them even further down the hallway, hissing as Kaito's hands got rid of the belt and now found a home somewhere below his waistband. Pulling away from Kaito's mouth again, he grabbed the teasing hands, holding them tightly in one hand, the other going around Kaito's waist, lifting the man into a fireman's carry, laughing as Kaito squirmed, trying to get free. He carried Kaito into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

--

It had been a month since the mess with Yuki. Toichi was now healed and fit for service, though, despite his father's promises, he had yet to lead a heist himself. Ever since Conan had re-joined the chase, it seemed as if Toichi was being pushed further and further to the sidelines the more he healed.

It was frankly staring to piss off the seventeen-year-old. It had been years since he had done a heist on his own, from planning to completion, but every time his father walked away, he was tempted to do it again, to strike out on his own.

The only problem with it being, is that they shared the name, Kaitou Kid. Which meant he couldn't exactly strike out on his own considering his father would hog tie him and drag him back home for the very idea.

Then again, he was a teenager, expected to rebel against un-reasonable (and sometimes reasonable) constraints.

Which was why he was standing on the edge of the Fukushima Museum, a small smile playing on his face as he watched his parents and Conan below him. He stood, black clothes blending into the night as he raised his arms, a wind rushing past him, energizing him for the night to come. He closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer, almost feeling his grandfather smiling as he prepared for a show that took over a month to plan.

"Everything's set up," Mika said softly from the shadows, watching her brother. She turned away as he turned to look at her, instead, turning her gaze to the night, looking out at the lit up city. "Be careful," she whispered before vanishing into the darkness, heading downstairs to meet up with her parents.

Toichi watched her go, checking his watch once she disappeared, heading in himself in order to change and start the events of the night in motion.

--

_"Remember what the door mouse said..."_

The voice was soft, whispery, floating around the large room, causing some of the younger recruits to jump, almost running into each other in their fear.

Saguru blinked in the sudden darkness that had accompanied the voice, before turning as a light came from behind him. He blinked again, staring at the small blond girl on the wall, before spinning in a slow circle, studying the same scene from every angle, even featured on the ceiling and floor.

_"Oh wait! Don't go, please!"_

_"Very well then, third chorus!"_

_"Oh no, no, no...thank you, but-I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go..."_

Kaito drew his attention away from the cartoon surrounding them, making his way towards the glass case that had been targeted for the evening, throwing a hand up in front of his eyes to protect them as strobe lights started flashing, multi-coloured flashes from hidden stage lights joining. While dis-orienting at first, it was easily overcome, only to be forced to clutch a wall as the illusion of the room melting and spinning hit them. Kaito mused, through his sudden nausea, that it was a rather interesting effect. He slid to the floor, holding his stomach, shutting his eyes tightly so he was effected less from the illusion, still hearing the old cartoon play.

_"However, if you're looking for the White Rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter."_

_"The Mad Hatter? Uh...no, no, I do-I do..."_

_"Or there's the March Hare, in that direction.."_

One of the police officers started mimicking the Cheshire Cat, causing his partner to snicker. When the officer pointed, he ended up spinning around so far he fell over, his laughter ringing out. The others started staring at him funny, before giggling themselves. Kaito found himself snickering, unable to stop, despite the fact it wasn't really that funny.

_"Oh, thank you. I-I think I shall visit him."_

_"Of course, he's mad too."_

_"But I don' want to go among mad people!"_

_"Oh, you can't help that. Almost everyone is mad here..."_

Saguru leaned against the wall, swallowing against the sickness rolling in his stomach, a handkerchief covering his mouth and nose as he made his way over to where he husband was nearly convulsing with laughter. Conan joined him, the other detective looking a bit light headed and spacey. Every so often, Conan would slip off his glasses, blinking around the room before sliding them back on, more often then not even more crooked then when he pulled them off.

Kaito rolled his head, peering at the pair, giggling. "There's two of you!" For some reason, the thief found this hilarious and actually fell over, snickering into the floor.

Saguru blinked down at his husband before shaking his head. He turned to speak with Conan, only to find the younger detective hugging him, unable to stand upright without falling.

The animated cat's laughter faded, now blending into a more human, and more real laugh. "You may have noticed, I'm not all there myself." Strobe lights flashed, illuminating a figure resting on the arm of a statue, before the figure vanished as the light danced away again.

Saguru frowned, gently prying Conan off of him and helping the other man to the floor before heading for the statue, curious at the figure that only appeared when light was shining on the arm. Before he could get two steps though, the figure had moved, now crouched above them on a modern art sculpture, lounging easily, the night's target (an antique teapot, gifted to the Emperor by Queen Victoria), dangling oh so gently from one gloved finger.

There was a moment of silence, even the movie's sound track cutting out, before Nakamori shouted, leaping for the figure. The Inspector fell straight through the lounging figure, hitting the ground hard on the other side.

Toichi, now dressed as Kaitou Kid, tisked, wagging a finger at the man he considered a grandfather. "Now, now, Inspector, was that really necessary?"

"KID!" Nakamori roared, taking another flying leap, with the same results of sailing straight through what should have been a very solid phantom thief.

Kid tisked again, shaking his head. "Really now, haven't you learned by now?"

"Kid's a ghost!" one of the officer's screamed and Saguru smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Honestly, it's an illusion, you idiot." he muttered and fished his flashlight out of his pocket, clicking it on, casting the beam around the room, ignoring the flashing lights and smiling when his light reflected back to him from an area none of the strobe or spotlights hit. "Found you," he murmured and made his way towards the reflection, using the flashlight to shatter the glass instead of attempting to find a seam in the dark.

Toichi blinked at his father from the other side of the glass, resting against a black replica of the sculpture his 'ghost' had appeared on. "Bye!" he called out cheerfully, a puff of smoke following his words, masking his mad dash out the back door.

Saguru took off after him, hearing the faint sounds of others following a few moments after fresh air spilled into the room, clearing the laughing gas from their systems. Somewhere between the back alley and the next few blocks however, he lost Toichi and cursed, turning to see Conan and Kaito catching up to him. He shook his head at them, kicking the wall out of frustration, before heading back to the museum to check on the others.

--

Conan looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the silent figure in the window before returning to his book, making the page and setting it aside. "Can I help you?"

The figure glanced at him from under the brim of his hat before his gaze traveled back to the night outside the window. "Are you alright?"

Conan tilted his head before nodding. "I have recovered from the effects of the gas, though I'd appreciate if next time, you were to stick with your signature blend."

Kid smiled, turning in the window and slipping off the sill, toeing off his shoes before making his way across the room, straddling Conan's lap. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was...different." Conan murmured, leaning closer to the thief in his lap, brushing his nose over the curve of the bare neck before him. "Toichi," he murmured, pulling away, looking up at the thief's shadowed face. "Why are you here?"

"Why not? Is it a sudden crime to visit my lover?" Toichi asked with a smile, leaning forward and brushing his lips lightly over Conan's, pouting as his boyfriend pulled away from the kiss.

"I mean, why are you here, dressed like that?" Conan asked, his hands resting lightly on Toichi's hips, gently rubbing them through the cotton of the boy's slacks.

"Because...you like me dressed like this," Toichi said against Conan's lips. "It helps you close your eyes, and pretend that it's someone else sitting here, someone else in your arms."

Conan turned his head, breaking the kiss, his face blank. "Get off." He said softly, thought it was laced with the steel that came with being hurt by someone you cared about.

Toichi blinked, but stood, fighting the impulse to fidget nervously as he tried to figure out what was going on. Kaitou Kid did NOT fidget, there for, Kuroba Toichi didn't either...much. "What, it's true, isn't it?"

"This," Conan said, standing and gesturing to Toichi's costume before turning, pouring himself a drink from the wet bar. "Is not how I want you, Toichi. I don't want a replacement, a copy. I want the _real_ you."

Toichi gave a soft, hidden smile that Conan couldn't see, once more fighting an impulse to do something that Kaitou Kid did NOT do, but this time it was the urge to jump around like a lovesick schoolboy. He then gave an internal sigh, lowering his head, hiding in the shadows. "What if...this _is_ who I am? Who I've always been?"

Conan turned, to ask him what he meant, only to find an empty room behind him, blue curtains fluttering the in the breeze coming in from the open window.

--

Kaito was sitting on the couch, absently flicking through television channel after television channel, trying to find _something_ to focus on, his mind wrapping around the events of last week. It had been a long time since Toichi had pulled such a stunt, and Kaito was a bit at a loss as to how to crack down on his son. Grounding never worked, and apparently, neither did keeping the boy from heists. Kaito had, before last week, enough confidence in his son to assume the boy could pull of a heist perfectly fine alone, but obviously he had been wrong. The boy had been reckless, using a relaxant that was un-predictable at best, at worst...well, at worst was something Kaito didn't really like thinking about.

He was distracted from his musings by the sound of Saguru's footsteps on the stairs, a loud thumping following which generally indicated Saguru was attempting to manhandle his overly large military duffel back down the stairs. The bag, when stuffed full, was easily as large as Kaito, and almost as heavy.

Kaito muted the television as Saguru and the 'corpse carrier' as it was fondly called got closer, curious as to what was going on, as he knew Saguru didn't have any trips coming up, nor had anyone from outside of Tokyo requested Saguru's services. He stood as the blond appeared, struggling under the weight of the bag, which appeared to be stuffed to the brim and then some. Between the two of them, they managed to get it near the front door, before Kaito turned, looking at his husband.

Saguru's face was rather blank, an expression of cool detachment Kaito hadn't seen in a while outside a courtroom. Kaito frowned, reaching a hand up, brushing the tips of his fingers down the side of Saguru's face. The blond's eyes fluttered closed at the familiar touch, head turning slightly towards Kaito's hand. Then those golden eyes opened and the moment was broken as Kaito took a step back.

The pair turned as lighter footsteps sounded on the stairs, followed by the squeaking of wheels. Mika appeared a moment after, her pink Hello Kitty suitcase following her. She paused, glancing at her parents before quietly wheeling her suitcase over to join her father's, before vanishing into the kitchen to leave the pair to talk alone.

"Saguru...what's going on?" Kaito asked, looking from Mika's retreating figure to Saguru, confusion etched across his face.

"I...we're leaving, Kaito."

"Leaving? For a case? I thought you didn't ha..."

"Not a case, Kaito." Saguru interrupted and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. "Come here," he said, taking Kaito's hand and leading his husband to the couch, taking a seat, gently puling Kaito down next to him. Saguru took a deep, steading breath before looking up at Kaito. "I know, Kaito. I know about Conan, about the affair, I..."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair again, looking away from Kaito, staring off into space. "We got married at eighteen, you got _pregnant_ at eighteen. We...hell we had barely even been with someone else before each other. We rushed into it the moment we found out about Toichi, never giving a second thought to what would happen five, ten, fifty years down the road."

"Because we loved each other!"

"Still love each other," Saguru said softly, hopefully. "But sometimes..." he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories of other couples, other situations so similar. "Sometimes love isn't enough, Kaito. We've had seventeen good years, and that's a pretty damn good run, but...maybe it's time to close the curtain. I love you, Kaito. Nothing can or will ever change that, but I'm not willing to sit here, forcing you to be trapped in some faded dream if you'd rather be somewhere else." He raised his hand as Kaito opened his mouth to speak, shaking his head. "And I'm not willing to sit here, watching you with someone else. It's to painful, for everyone."

"And this isn't painful?" Kaito asked, tears sliding down his face.

Saguru reached out, gently brushing his thumb over Kaito's cheek. "It's not forever, Kaito. I just...we need some space. We haven't had that in seventeen years. I think...I think it's time we took a break, a breather, to re-group, and figure out things. You can, you can see what your heart really wants."

"I don't' want a break, Saguru, I want you!"

"Kaito, you can't say that. If that's what you really wanted, then...well, to be blunt, you wouldn't be fucking around with Edogawa." Saguru stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to be staying in the apartment above my office, I've already re-routed my business line here to that address so you shouldn't be disturbed."

Kaito swallowed, closing his eyes, the realization that this was really happening, that Saguru had already prepared for it, and was prepared to go through with it, no matter what Kaito said. "What about the children?"

"Toichi will be staying here, for obvious reasons. Mika has already requested to join me and I've agreed."

"You can't take away my daughter, Saguru!"

"I'm not taking her away, Kaito. You can see her at anytime, I'm simply giving her what she wanted."

"I won't let you take her, I never agreed to that." Kaito said firmly, his heart clenching at the idea of losing one of his children.

"Well, luckily, you don't have to." Saguru said, not looking at his husband. "She's my daughter for all legal intents and purposes. We agreed each of us would claim them separately, to protect their rights."

"But I never thought...you can't do this, Saguru, legal or not she's my daughter, I gave birth to her!"

"It's already done, Kaito." Saguru said softly, trying to block out the hurt from his husband's voice, instead heading into the kitchen to collect Mika.

Kaito reached out for his daughter as they passed, stopping just short of the sleeve of the girl's coat, his hand curling into a fist, before he buried his face in his hands, blocking out the world as it fell down around him.

Mika turned back to look at her father, before turning forward, a tear sliding down her cheek as she gathered her suitcase and slid on her shoes, taking her father's hand. Saguru looked down at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leading her outside.

--

**Note: **This may be the last chapter of Faded Roses. What started out as a rather crackish and 'just for kicks' storyline has obviously become a lot more serious, a lot more twisted (and a lot more soap opera ish), and while I still have ideas for the series, and enjoy writing it, I'm not sure if anyone's even reading it, and if it isn't better to just let it go, rather then dragging the characters down the road we're following.


End file.
